Family
by Uranee
Summary: Petit moment en famille chez les Nordiques. L'occasion ? Matthias est malade et tout le monde est venu s'occuper de lui. /Warning : fluffy à souhait !\


_Bonjour à tous et bonne annéééée !_

 _Pour bien la commencer, je vous propose de la cuteness nordique :DD (nordique, froid, Noël, tout çaaa, c'est dans le thème !)_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire *coeur* Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Matthias était malade. Et quand il tombait malade, ce n'était pas à moitié. Il avait pu à peine se lever de son lit tellement il se sentait mal. Sa vision était floue un voile l'obscurcissait. Sa tête semblait aussi lourde qu'une montagne. Dès qu'il esquissait le moindre geste il avait l'impression que des aiguilles se plantaient dans ses muscles. C'était atroce.

Le pire restait la fièvre. Un coup il avait aussi chaud que s'il était plongé dans de la lave en fusion et juste après, il avait froid comme jamais. Il n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite. Si quelqu'un avait été à sa place, il aurait su quoi faire, mais à cet instant, impossible.

Il chercha à tâtons son téléphone. Il était encore assez lucide pour demander de l'aide. Il n'hésita pas quant à prévenir : tant pis s'il l'inquiétait mais il avait besoin de Lukas. De toute façon, ce dernier lui en voudrait s'il ne le prévenait pas en premier. Matthias utilisa ses dernières forces pour composer son message, puis il replongea dans un sommeil fiévreux.

 _De Matthias :_

 _Jke suiis bmmalqdeu bsin daide_

Lukas cru d'abord à une blague de mauvais goût en lisant ces mots. Matthias devait encore s'ennuyer et l'embêter pour passe le temps comme à son habitude. Il l'ignora et retourna à ses papiers. Le Danois savait pertinemment qu'il travaillait à cette heure, alors il ne devait pas s'attendre à une réponse immédiate.

Les minutes passèrent dans un silence calme. Aucun message ne suivit le précédent. Lukas fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Matthias ne le harcelait-il pas plus que cela ? D'habitude, il lui envoyait plusieurs messages à la suite pour accaparer toute son attention. Mais là, rien. Le Norvégien se maudit de penser autant à lui pendant son travail. D'un soupire, il repoussa ses feuilles et relut ce fameux message, en prenant le temps de le déchiffrer cette fois-ci.

 _Je suis malade besoin d'aide._

Lukas se leva d'un bond. Matthias ne tombait jamais malade. Dans toute leur vie commune, il l'avait peut-être vu une fois comme ça. Il était de solide constitution et les virus ne l'atteignaient que rarement. Une pointe de culpabilité lui pinça le cœur : il n'avait pas pris ce message au sérieux alors que son mari avait besoin d'aide.

Le jeune homme prit rapidement manteau, clés et téléphone avant de sortir de chez lui. Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à rejoindre le malade, mais en cet instant, il regrettait de ne pas vivre plus près. Matthias avait souvent sous-entendu l'idée de vivre ensemble, peut importait dans quel pays puisqu'ils étaient voisins. Mais Lukas avait un peu peur de ce nouvel engagement, alors il l'avait ignoré.

Son ventre se tordit alors qu'il monta dans le premier avion en direction de Copenhague. Il se sentait nul dans sa relation avec le Danois. Déjà, il lui montrait peu ses sentiments et à terme, cela pouvait blesser Matthias. Si en plus il ignorait ses propositions d'emménagement, il était pire que tout. Il se promit de changer tout cela une fois son petit ami remis sur pieds. Il allait faire des efforts.

Pour lui.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, il posa le pied sur le territoire du Danemark. Il monta dans le premier taxi et arriva bien vite à la porte de Matthias. Il n'hésita pas et entra dans la demeure. Tout était calme et cela indiquait bien un problème avec le maître des lieux. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre avec sa discrétion naturelle.

Matthias était roulé en boule sous un amas de couvertures. Sa respiration était saccadée et il semblait en proie à un mauvais rêve. Il frissonnait et sursautait sans raison particulière. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient son front. Lukas le rejoint de plus en plus inquiet. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état.

« Matthias ? »

L'autre ne réagit pas. Le Norvégien s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur son front brûlant de fièvre. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui alors que le Danois ne plaisantait jamais sur sa santé ?

« Matthias ? Tu m'entends ? »

Le grand blond ouvrit enfin ses yeux embrumés. Il sembla le reconnaître quand son regard se posa sur lui. Il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée : au lieu d'avoir un grand sourire, ce sont des larmes qui apparurent au coin de ses yeux bleus. Lukas se crispa. Matthias n'avait pas pour habitude de pleurer.

« L-Lukas... »

Il voulut lui dire des mots rassurants, mais le Norvégien était trop perturbé pour dire quoi que ce soit.

« L-Lukas… Mon Lukas… J-Je suis tellement désolé… J-Je t'avais promis que… Qu'on resterait toujours ensemble m-mais… J-J'ai tout gâché… Lukas… Pardonne-moi… J-Je... »

Ledit Lukas était pétrifié par le choc. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Ils ne parlaient jamais de leur passé trouble. D'un geste tendre, il lui caressa les cheveux avec amour. Des mots de réconfort s'entrechoquaient contre ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer alors il laissa ces mots sortir, sans réfléchir.

« Je suis là, Matthias… Ne t'en fais pas pour tout ça, je ne t'en veux pas… Calme-toi, d'accord ? Tout va bien, on est ensemble à présent… Pour toujours... »

Dire tout ceci lui faisait autant de bien qu'à Matthias. Les larmes de celui-ci avaient arrêté de couler. Il le regardait, assez perdu.

« J-Je… J-Je t'aime, Matthias… O-On restera ensemble très très longtemps… Alors a-arrête de pleurer, j'aime pas te voir comme ça... »

Il embrassa son front chaud.

« Lukas…

-Maintenant, tu arrêtes de parler. Je vais m'occuper de toi, alors tu restes sagement ici. »

Lukas était très gêné. Certes, Matthias ne se souviendrait peut-être pas de ses paroles, mais il les avait quand même dites. Le grand Danois lui fit un sourire avant de fermer les yeux. Il détestait être seul. La présence de son aimé le rassurait au plus haut point. Une fois de nouveau endormi, le Norvégien se leva. Il devait d'abord faire quelque chose pour cette fièvre.

Il alla dans la salle de bain humidifier un gant. Les comprimés seraient pour plus tard, quand il serait réveillé. Il les chercha dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Matthias avait toujours tout ce qu'il fallait. Lukas se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas où se trouvait le reste des affaires dont il avait besoin. Son amant faisait toujours tout le ménage sans jamais rien lui demander. Il allait quand même trouver un verre, non ?

Il retourna dans la chambre poser le linge sur le front du malade qui soupira d'aise sous la fraîcheur. Ensuite, Lukas partit à la recherche des verres. Il essaya de se rappeler où est-ce que Matthias les rangeait après la vaisselle. Dorénavant, il y ferait plus attention et l'aiderait, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Son portable vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche, et il décrocha sans même vérifier qui l'appelait. Après tout, cela ne pouvait pas être quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Ou les Kirkland.

« Allô ?

-Allô, Lukas ? Ça va ? »

Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son petit-frère.

« On fait aller, et toi ?

-Super ! Je suis avec Kaoru ! O-On voulait passer te voir, mais si ça va pas fort… Tu as beaucoup de travail ?

-En théorie, oui. Matthias est malade. »

Il entendit l'exclamation de surprise d'Emil.

« Malade ?! Matthias ?

-Oui… Il délirait à cause de la fièvre, tout à l'heure…

-Eh ben… Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait… Tu veux qu'on passe ? Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

L'inquiétude était nettement perceptible dans sa voix.

« Ce serait gentil, oui… J'appellerai aussi Tino et Berwald. Matthias sera content de les voir…

-Bonne idée ! Et je peux m'en occuper ! Reste avec lui, d'acc ? E-Et ne t'inquiète pas trop ! Il va vite pouvoir t'embêter de nouveau !

-O-Oui… Faites attention à vous en venant… Et merci.

-Promis ! À plus tard ! »

Sur ce, ils raccrochèrent. Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Lukas avait continué ses recherches et avait enfin trouvé les verres. Il décida d'apporter les médicament à Matthias avant que son état s'aggrave. Le voir comme ça faisait beaucoup de mal à Lukas. Il préférait voir son amant avec son grand sourire de crétin, à crier des idioties.

Le malade n'avait pas bougé mais le gant avait glissé de son front. Le Norvégien posa les comprimés et le verre d'eau sur la table de nuit et remit le gant froid à sa place. Il avait très envie de réveiller Matthias pour se blottir contre lui, mais ce dernier avait besoin de repos. Alors qu'il allait se chercher de la lecture pour passer le temps, il fut arrêté par une main sortie des couvertures.

« R-Reste là… L-Lukas… »

La voix avait été suppliante.

« Tu es réveillé ? Tu devrais en profiter pour prendre tes cachets... »

Un grognement lui répondit.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer... »

Matthias lui fit son meilleur sourire dans cet état.

« E-Et tu ferais comment ? J'ai le droit à du bouche à bouche ? J-Je fais si mourant que ça ? »

Lukas leva les yeux au ciel mais se permit de sourire. Son Matthias était de retour.

« Ta tête fait peur, je n'ai pas envie qu'Emil ait peur en te voyant…

-Mimil va venir ?

-Tout le monde va venir voir ton horrible état, oui… C'était tellement rare de te voir malade, qu'il faut commémorer ça, tu comprends... »

Matthias rit avant de tousser. Il se redressa un peu tandis que Lukas lui tendait son verre et les médicaments. Il les prit sans rechigner. C'était bien le seul moment où il ne se comportait pas comme un enfant.

Lukas se rendit compte à quel point il était frustré de cette situation. Déjà, cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et il retrouvait son amant malade. De plus, il avait reconnu certains de ses torts et s'en retrouvait troublé. Il voulait son Matthias. Se rappelant qu'ils n'auraient bientôt plus de temps tous les deux à cause de la visite des autres Nordiques, il se décida à agir.

Sous les yeux larmoyants du Danois, il se leva et fit le tour du lit. Il se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures. Comprenant son intention, Matthias se mit à paniquer.

« L-Lukas ! Je suis _malade_! Tu vas attraper mes microbes ! »

L'ignorant totalement, il se faufila sous la couette. Son mari voulut reculer mais quand il sentit les mains froides de Lukas autour de lui, ses forces l'abandonnèrent. Il lui avait manqué. Il se colla contre lui avec un soupir d'aise. Matthias sentait qu'il allait déjà mieux. Une des mains du petit blond se glissa dans ses cheveux et commença à le masser.

Lukas sourit en ne sentant aucune résistance. Le manque avait été partagé, et cela le rendait heureux. Assez timidement, il déposa plusieurs baisers sur son visage. Matthias ferma les yeux, au comble de la béatitude. Il se sentait encore fiévreux, mais le pire était passé, puisque son Lukas était là.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Ils profitaient simplement de la chaleur de l'autre. Matthias câlinait le dos de Lukas, tandis que celui-ci lui massait toujours la tête. Mais bientôt, ils s'endormirent tous deux dans les bras de l'autre.

Matthias ne se réveilla qu'une heure plus tard quand il entendit du bruit. Sa fièvre était tombée. Il avait encore un peu chaud mais c'était dû au Norvégien blotti contre lui. Il le regarda dormir paisiblement avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Tino passa la tête dans entrebâillement et le Danois lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Le petit Finlandais le rejoint, un peu inquiet. Ils se sourirent.

« Tu vas bien ? chuchota-t-il. Emil nous a dit que tu étais bien malade…

-Ça va mieux… Plus d'fièvre, grâce à Lukas ! Mais je me sens encore bien engourdi… Et je te parle pas d'ma gorge... »

Tino posa une main sur son front, pour aussi constater l'absence de fièvre.

« Il vaut mieux que tu restes au lit… Et Berwald te prépare une tisane dans la cuisine, il est très inquiet…

-Sa tisane aux herbes ? Il sait que j'ai horreur de ce machin ! »

Lukas remua un peu sous l'agitation de Matthias.

« Il t'en a déjà préparé ? l'interrogea Tino. Il n'en fait que quand on est bien malade…

-Une fois, ouais, quand on était gosse… Il s'était occupé de moi... »

Le souvenir remontait à plusieurs siècles. Matthias s'était amusé chez Berwald avec ce dernier. Il avait fini par tomber dans un lac gelé. Le Suédois l'avait repêché sans difficulté et s'était moqué de lui avant de se rendre compte de la couleur de son ami : bleu. Il avait attrapé le plus gros coup de froid de sa vie et le seul jusqu'à lors.

Il l'avait ramené chez lui et avait passé des jours à le soigner. Cela avait été dur parce qu'un Matthias enfant était très difficile à gérer. Berwald avait dû user de patience pour lui faire prendre tous ses remèdes. Bien que cela avait été une rude épreuve, ils s'étaient beaucoup amusés à se chamailler et à se menacer par jeu. Leur relation s'en était d'autant plus approfondie.

« On s'était bien marré quand il m'en avait fait ! s'exclama Matthias après avoir toussé un bon coup. Je lui avais tout recraché dessus, tu aurais dû voir sa tête ! Pour se venger, il m'avait versé le pot de miel complet dans la bouche ! »

Tino le rejoint dans son rire, attendri par leur comportement passé. Il y avait eu d'énormes tensions entre eux, mais malgré cela, le Finlandais avait constaté avec bonheur que Berwald s'inquiétait toujours autant pour le Danois. Leur relation fraternelle avait survécu à leur rivalité. Cela comblait le petit blond de joie.

Le rire de Matthias mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Berwald entra dans la chambre, une tasse de tisane à la main. Celui-ci arborait un sourire joueur.

« J'm'attendais à c'qu'tu sois ag'nisant…

-C-Chut ! Tu vas réveiller Lukas ! »

Le ton de Matthias était paniqué et le sourire du Suédois s'agrandit. Il lui tendit la tasse.

« Bois.

-N-Nan ! J'en veux pas ! »

Alors qu'il allait continuer de râler, une quinte de toux le prit, ce qui réveilla le Norvégien. Il fut d'abord surpris de voir les deux visiteurs, puis il les salua. Matthias en profita pour lui faire un énorme câlin. Il le lui rendit, un peu gêné.

« Berwald veut me tuer ! Empêche-le ! »

Lukas leva un regard ennuyé vers Berwald.

« C'est la tisane, c'est ça ? »

Il n'eut pas besoin de réponses à sa question. Dès que Matthias ouvrit la bouche, le grand Suédois lui versa la boisson dans la bouche. C'est avec un visage effrayé puis dégoûté que le malade avala le tout. Il toussa et fusilla du regard ses compagnons.

« Assassins ! J'aurais pu mourir ! J'ai des médocs pour ça ! Traîtres !

-C'marche mieux, tu l'sais, soupira l'homme à lunettes. »

Matthias se mura dans un silence de plomb. Il n'avouerait jamais que son ami avait raison. Jamais. Les trois autres se regardèrent. En temps normal, ils l'auraient laissé bouder et l'auraient ignoré. Mais Lukas avait vu dans quel état avait été son mari un peu plus tôt, alors il ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça.

Il le prit contre lui, ignorant le sourire tendre des deux nations. Il frotta les cheveux de Matthias avec amour. Ce dernier arrêta de bouder instantanément. Il était un peu surpris mais très heureux. Il adorait les câlins, surtout ceux de son amant. Il se cala dans ses bras.

Tino tapa dans ses mains, les faisant sursauter.

« Bon ! Avec Berwald, on va allumer le chauffage dans le salon ! Ce sera plus convivial d'être tous ensemble autour d'un bon feu ! »

Le représentant de la Suède lui prit la main et ils partirent dans la pièce à vivre. Une fois seul, Tino se mit sur la pointe des pieds tandis que l'autre se baissa par réflexe. Le baiser qui s'ensuivit fut doux et rempli d'amour. Le petit blond regarda tendrement son amant.

« Tu es mignon à t'occuper de Matthias ! Tu es si inquiet que ça ? »

Berwald rosit et détourna le regard. Bien qu'il appréciait énormément son presque frère, il ne le montrait que rarement et on lui faisait encore moins remarquer son affection pour lui. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui parce qu'il n'était pas souvent malade et qu'il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille. Tout comme les autres Nordiques. Ils étaient tous unis malgré les siècles.

« J-Ja... »

Tino l'embrasse une seconde fois avec la même tendresse.

« C'est vrai qu'il ne tombe pas souvent malade comme ça ! Sa voix était toute bizarre et il était tout pâle ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Je me demande comment il l'a attrapé…

-Une b'tise, sûr'ment... »

Le Finlandais éclata de rire.

« Oh oui ! Lukas va le fâcher ! »

Le même Lukas câlinait toujours son amant qui aurait pu ronronner de bonheur. Il se sentait bien là où il était. Il savait que son Norvégien avait du mal à montrer son affection. Cela ne dérangeait en rien Matthias, mais il voyait que cela troublait le blond.

Pourtant Matthias ne pouvait pas douter de ses sentiments. Lukas ne parlait que très peu et son premier « Je t'aime » avait suffi au Danois pour en mesurer l'ampleur. De plus, quand il étaient ensembles, les réactions du plus petit le trahissait : des regards un peu trop longs ou trop intenses, des gestes anodins qui se transformaient en caresses. Et en cet instant, l'amour de Lukas se voyait d'autant plus.

« Lulu ?

-Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... »

Matthias sourit et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Il le trouvait extrêmement beau comme ça : les cheveux décoiffés et une moue faussement ennuyée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le sourire de Matthias s'agrandit et se fit plus amoureux.

« Te dire que je t'aime ! Et merci de t'occuper de moi comme ça ! »

Lukas rougit à ses paroles mais se força à ne pas détourner le regard.

« C'est normal, idiot... »

Il fit une petite pause, les joues brûlantes.

« Et je t'aime aussi... »

Le Danois se retint du mieux qu'il put de l'embrasser sur le champ. Il en avait très très envie, mais son état l'en empêchait. Il ne voulait pas lui transmettre ses microbes, surtout après la sieste qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Il fut surpris en sentant les lèvres de son amant sur les siennes. Encore une fois, il ne put résister à la tentation et il lui rendit son baiser.

« Tu vas être malade, Lukas… râla-t-il pour la forme.

-M'en fiche... »

Le petit blond se blottit contre lui. Ses actions étonnaient beaucoup Matthias, bien qu'elles ne le dérangeaient pas, au contraire. Mais il était rare que Lukas fasse tout ceci à la suite et de lui-même.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose, Lulu ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! C'est le surnom que donne Gilbert à son frère !

-Oooooh ! C'est parce que ce n'est pas _ton_ surnom que tu râles ? Tu préfères un surnom personnel ? Mon petit saumon ? »

Matthias se prit une tape derrière la tête, et il rigola.

« Arrête tout de suite.

-Tu as quand même changé de sujet ~ »

Lukas ne répondit rien pendant un moment. Il ne savait pas s'il devait lui avouer sa remise en question de tout à l'heure. Il soupira. S'il ne disait rien, Matthias allait le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. Et puis, ses décisions le concernaient. Il prit une grande inspiration. Le moment était venu, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

« Je… J'ai… J-j'ai peur de te perdre... »

Le grand blond en resta ébahi.

« Quoi ? Mais…

-Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ! le coupa le Norvégien. J-Je sais que tu m'aimes, j-je ne peux pas en douter mais… J-j'ai peur que tu te lasses de mon comportement… Je ne suis pas très démonstratif et je ne sais même pas où tu ranges tes affaires chez toi ! E-Et puis… C-Ca va faire plusieurs fois que j'ignore tes remarques sur un possible emménagement… Tu mérites quelqu'un de plus attentionné que - »

Une main fut plaquée sur sa bouche, le coupant net. Il plongea ses yeux violets dans ceux bleus de son amant. Il semblait furieux.

« Je t'interdis de finir cette phrase ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! C'est toi que j'aime, rien que toi, et pour toujours ! _Jamais,_ je ne me suis dit que je méritais mieux, parce qu'il n'y a pas mieux que toi ! Et bien sûr que si tu es attentionné ! Rien qu'aujourd'hui, tu es venu me voir, tu t'es occupé de moi… Et même d'habitude ! Tu me rends tous mes câlins, tous mes baisers, tous mes regards… Je sais que tu m'aimes, parce qu'une seule fois m'a suffit ! Et à chaque fois que tu me regardes, que tu m'embrasses, que tu me prends la main, que tu me parles, je le vois. Je n'ai pas besoin de mots avec toi, parce que tu ne parles pas beaucoup, je le sais, alors tes actions le font pour toi ! »

Il serra très fort Lukas contre lui, légèrement tremblant. Il n'aimait pas cette crainte qu'habitait son mari.

« Et pour l'emménagement, je sais que ça te fait peur, je l'ai bien compris, tu sais… Il n'y a pas que Waldo qui te comprend quand tu ne parles pas, je te connais sur le bout des doigts, Lukas… On attendra le temps qu'il faudra, d'accord ? »

Il posa ses mains sur les joues rouges du Norvégien qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle tirade. Cela le touchait beaucoup, énormément même. Ses craintes s'effaçaient. Il s'agrippa à lui, soulagé. Matthias était parfait, à lire en lui comme il le faisait, à le comprendre aussi bien. C'était juste ce qui lui fallait.

« Je t'aime, Lukas, je t'aime comme tu es… Ne te force pas à faire quoi que ce soit d'acc ? Même si _j'adore_ quand tu me fais des bisous ou quand tu me dis « je t'aime » ! Sois toi-même, c'est tout ce que je veux

-D-d'accord… Promis… E-Et pour le déménagement... »

Il se cacha contre lui, avant de prononcer les cinq mots qui firent le bonheur de Matthias.

« Je veux vivre avec toi... »

Lové contre le torse du Danois, il entendit très nettement le cœur de ce dernier s'accélérer pour battre à tout rompre. Il l'écouta avec plaisir ce nouveau rythme, s'apaisant d'autant plus. Quant à lui, Matthias était aux anges. Il ne pensait pas qu'on puisse être plus heureux que lui en cet instant : il avait une famille qu'il aimait fort et qui lui rendait bien, il était marié à l'homme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et il allait bientôt emménager avec lui. Il ne lui en fallait pas plus.

Il releva la tête du blond collé contre lui pour l'embrasser avec tout son amour. Il ne savait pas comment il réussissait à chaque fois à le mettre dans ces états, mais il le faisait. D'un côté, un simple sourire suffisait pour que Matthias aie la forme toute la journée.

« Je vais tomber malade, par ta faute, lança Lukas par taquinerie.

-Arrêêêêêête ! C'est pas drôle, je vais m'en vouloir après ! »

Des petits coups furent toqués à la porte, tandis que Lukas riait doucement.

« Je suis venu voir l'agonisant ! Mais il semblerait que ça a l'air d'aller… J'avais même prévu des popcorns ! »

Emil entra dans la chambre, accompagné de Kaoru.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ? chouina Matthias. »

Les deux adolescents éclatèrent de rire.

« Si vous aviez vu son état, avant votre arrivée… Il avait une tête à faire peur, rajouta Lukas qui ne perdait pas une occasion d'embêter son mari.

-Ah, parce qu'il a une meilleure tête, là ? »

Les trois partirent dans un rire.

« Maiiiiiiiiiiis ! Vous êtes vilains ! J'ai une très belle tête ! Toujours ! »

Emil s'assit sur le lit après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. Il lui tendit un paquet que Matthias prit avidement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du réglisse ! C'est super d'en manger quand tu es malade ! »

Le Danois ouvrit rapidement le paquet et en mit un dans sa bouche avant d'en proposer un à Emil.

« C'est bon à manger tout le temps, non ? rajouta Kaoru avec un sourire. »

Il se prit une légère tape de la part de l'Islandais qui mâchait un bonbon. Lukas sourit, ravi de la complicité des deux adolescents.

« Vous allez bien, sinon, vous deux ? »

Son côté grand-frère était toujours présent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Emil. Même s'ils s'étaient parlés quelques heures plus tôt, il s'inquiétait toujours un peu.

« Très bien ! J'ai foutu la pâté à Mimil dans l'avion ! D'ailleurs, c'est un jeu qui pourrait te plaire, Matthias !

-Tu ne m'as pas « foutu la pâté », tu me chatouillais pendant le combat !

-C'est un détail, ça... »

Tous les quatre rirent encore une fois de bon cœur. Koaru commença à expliquer à Matthias le jeu dont il était question, alors que Emil discutait avec son frère. Il lui avait un peu manqué. Entre son travail et ses voyages à Hong-Kong, ils n'avaient pas pu se voir très souvent.

« Au fait ! On a oublié de vous dire, mais Tino voulait qu'on se retrouve tous en bas, dans le salon ! Lui et Berwald ont préparé des chocolats chauds avec de la chantilly ! »

Ils descendirent donc, mais Matthias fut obligé de s'enrouler dans une couette pour le faire. Lukas avait été intransigeant : c'était ça ou il ne bougeait pas du lit. Son argumentation reposait sur ça et sur le bisou qu'il lui donna pour que Matthias ne se plaigne pas.

Une fois en bas, la chaleur du feu finit de bien les réchauffer. Il faisait chaud, sans que cela ne soit étouffant. Une bonne atmosphère régnait dans la pièce, et c'était sûrement à cause de la délicieuse odeur de chocolat.

Le Danois fut installé juste devant le feu, et une tasse fumante de chocolat fut placée dans ses mains. Il remercia Tino avec un grand sourire. Il se cala bien contre le dossier du moelleux canapé. Bientôt, il fut rejoint par son petit Norvégien qui se glissa entre ses bras, un autre mug dans les mains.

Les deux autres couples s'installèrent autour d'eux, et une banale conversation débuta. De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre des rires, mais de moins en moins de quinte de toux. Tout le monde respirait la joie et la convivialité.

Matthias ne trouvait rien à redire à sa journée. Il était heureux que toute sa famille soit là lors de sa convalescence. La solitude était dure pour lui et toutes ces attentions le comblaient. Bien que ce soit initialement pour lui qu'ils soient ici, cela leur donnait une réelle occasion de passer du temps tous ensemble, comme ils en avaient l'habitude.

« Au fait, Matt' ! Comment tu as attrapé froid ? »

Ce dernier éclata de rire.

« C'est tout con ! Je suis sorti boire avec Lars, hier soir ! Et j'ai fini bourré, presque à poil dans une fontaine… Tout seul… J'ai dû rentrer comme ça ! »

Emil et Kaoru explosèrent de rire. La finesse et l'intelligence de Matthias les étonneraient toujours. Tino sourit à l'histoire et Berwald était dépité. Lukas s'était un peu crispé à l'entente du nom de Néerlandais.

« Tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

-T-Tu m'en veux, Lukas ? »

Il sentait bien que le Norvégien était devenu boudeur.

« Tu es tombé malade parce que tu as bu comme un trou et as fait n'importe quoi…

-P-Pardon ! Je ferai attention ! Promis ! »

Il lui déposa de légers baisers dans les cheveux.

« La prochaine fois que tu es malade à cause d'une bêtise pareille, tu te débrouilles tout seul... »

Tous savait que cette affirmation était complètement fausse, mais personne ne releva. Ce qu'ils retenaient, c'était les joues rouges de Lukas, gêné par tous ces baisers. Cet incident passé et les fous rires à l'image mentale des deux adolescents calmés, la soirée se déroula paisiblement. Chacun resta pour la nuit et s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres. Les Nordiques étaient réunis la Terre pouvait s'écrouler, aucun d'eux n'aurait changé leur place pour rien au monde.

* * *

 _Et voilà ~ Alors alors ? :D N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis !_

 _A une prochaine fois :DD_


End file.
